Sweet Rain Affection
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah di antara Miyuki dan Chris untuk membuat sang kouhai a.k.a Sawamura me-notice mereka dengan memanfaatkan keberadaan hujan dan berpayung berdua/MiSawaChris/Mind to review? XD


**Diamond no Ace bukan milik saia~ saia cuma minjem karakternya saja XD**

 **Warning : OOC, canon, typo(s), YAOI, EYD, bahasa baku dan non baku dan lain-lain.**

 **Pair : MiSawaChris**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sweet Rain Affection**

 **.**

* * *

Kala itu, langit tampak mendung dihiasi warna kelabu. Bahkan awan-awan pun sampai tak terlihat berkat kelamnya hari itu. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul tiga siang namun cuaca yang tidak bersahabat di musim gugur ini membuat kalangan siswa yang ingin pulang ke rumah harus bergegas agar tidak kehujanan—bagi yang tidak berasrama.

Sedangkan bagi para siswa yang berasrama, mereka hanya menguap lebar seraya memandang rintikan air yang mulai turun membasahi kota. Termasuk kalangan pemain _baseball_ di SMA Seidou, memang pada dasarnya mereka itu fisiknya kuat dan tidak mudah sakit mereka lebih memilih untuk menerebos hujan—yang kala itu masih kecil—untuk kembali ke _dorm_ mereka. Kecuali mereka yang agak rajin untuk membawa payung sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berlari di tengah kumbangan lumpur yang bisa membuat seragam mereka kotor.

Sayang sekali, seorang Sawamura Eijun adalah orang yang kurang pintar—jika tidak ingin disebut bodoh—polos dan naif. Meskipun dari tadi pagi cuaca sudah mendung ia tidak membawa payung—meski Masuko—teman sekamarnya—sudah memperingatkannya—tapi dia abaikan. Dan pemuda _brunette_ itu pun berakhir dengan tugas piket di kelas yang mengharuskan pulang telat lalu disambut oleh hujan lebat yang sangat ganas ditemani gelegar petir di mana-mana.

Ia menghela napas berat, bola matanya menatap lorong sekolah yang kala itu sudah sepi dari siswa. Sekarang ia dilema, mau menerobos hujan—hujannya terlalu besar, ingin menunggu sampai agak reda—takut kena marah _Shogun_ dan dihukum—malang sekali nasibmu Sawamura.

Memantapkan hati seraya mengambil napas panjang, ia pun berlari menerobos hujan besar sambil menggunakan tasnya sebagai tameng kepala.

Sampailah sekarang ia di lorong dekat kamarnya, ia pun bernapas lega. Tapi penampilannya saat ini sungguh mengkhawatirkan, baju dan celananya basah semua sampai mengucur—sepertinya ia harus cepat untuk ganti baju agar tidak kedinginan.

Tanpa Sawamura sadari, di balik lorong ada seseorang yang sedang asyik memperhatikan sang _brunette_ yang sibuk membuka sepatu dan jas sekolahnya hingga lekuk badannya tercetak jelas dibalik kemeja putihnya—sosok itu menelan ludahnya,

' _Sepertinya waktunya sangat pas untuk mengerjainya, ha ha...,'_ batinnya sadis.

Baru saja sosok itu akan melangkah, seorang pigur mendekati Sawamura dan memberikan sebuah handuk ke atas kepalanya.

' _Chris-senpai...,'_ batinnya tak enak. Sosok di balik lorong itu hanya tertawa hambar seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan mereka berdua—karena hatinya entah kenapa tidak menerima apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

.

.

.

Sawamura mematung melihat sosok yang sangat ia hormati berdiri di hadapannya seraya memberikan sebuah handuk. Matanya berkaca-kaca kegirangan.

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! CHRIS-SENPAI! Aku sangat menghargai perhatianmu!" ucap—lebih tepatnya—teriak Sawamura seraya membungkuk hormat.

Chris hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap-usap handuk tersebut ke kepala Sawamura. "Lebih baik kau segera ganti bajumu, atau kau bisa sakit," ia berkata masih dengan senyuman _gentle_ -nya.

Sawamura tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk senang, ia pun bergegas ke arah kamar mandi untuk ganti baju.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sawamura keluar dengan baju yang sudah kering dan bersiap untuk berlatih di lapangan _indoor_. Baru saja ia keluar dari kamarnya sosok Chris sudah berada di depannya seraya menyodorkan sekaleng minuman hangat.

"Uwaaah~ Chris-senpai memang yang terbaik! Terima kasih banyak sekali!" ujar sang Pitcher dengan bahasa yang kurang nyambung.

Chris pun dibuat mendengus geli dengan tingkahnya. Sawamura yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menaikan alis matanya memandang Chris mendengus geli untuk pertama kalinya. Karena Sawamura itu dasarnya polos, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan sifat 'ganjil' dari senpai-nya tersebut dan memilih untuk meminum minuman hangat yang Chris berikan dengan polos dan lucu.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Sawamura~ pelatih mencarimu. Kau malah asyik minum, kau bisa dapat hukuman lho~" ujar seseorang yang baru datang seraya memasukan lengannya pada saku—tak lupa wajahnya yang memasang senyum sombong—menyebalkan.

Sawamura yang mendapat perkataan seperti itu hanya bisa pasang wajah _shock_ sejenak lalu berubah ke ekspresi merengut yang sangat lucu. "Tak perlu diberi tahu aku juga akan segera kesana Miyuki Kazuya!" katanya sinis dengan wajah polosnya sehingga perkataannya sangat terlihat seperti orang yang tidak dikasih benda yang diinginkannya—cemberut.

' _So cute...,'_ pikir dua orang yang ada di sana dalam hati.

Masih dengan ekspresi cemberutnya ia berjalan ke arah lapangan _indoor_ , baru saja tiga langkah ia menengok seraya berwajah manis—dengan pipinya sedikit merona—ia berkata. "Terima kasih minumannya Chris-senpai~" ujarnya riang dan langsung berlari meninggalkan dua orang di sana yang kini mematung berusaha menstabilkan jantung mereka yang serasa berhenti karena melihat senyuman manis Sawamura.

"Kau juga sebaiknya ke lapangan kan, Miyuki?"

Seakan tersadar dari delusi yang dipikirkannya, Miyuki mengerjap dan kembali ke senyum khas-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Chris-senpai,"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, cuaca masih tidak bersahabat. Dan dengan kebodohan untuk yang kedua kalinya Sawamura tidak membawa payung.

Mungkin kemarin hujan lebat dimulai pukul tiga lebih, tapi sekarang dari jam dua belas siang pun hujan terus turun hingga jarak penglihatan terbatas saking derasnya. Sawamura kembali menghela napas, ia menyandarkan dirinya di dinding sambil memandang langit kelabu yang kala itu hampir berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

Ingin dirinya menerobos hujan seperti kemarin, tapi baju sekolahnya yang kemarin masih basah dan dia hanya punya dua pasang. Akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mendengus kesal.

Hatinya tambah kesal saat melihat Harucchi dan Furuya berpayung berdua—bukan dirinya cemburu tapi saat itu Harucchi membawa payung dan ia ingin _nebeng_ tapi malah didahului Furuya jadinya ia masih menunggu dengan ekspresi bosan di wajahnya.

Ia sebenarnya tadi ditawari Kuramochi, tapi karena syaratnya harus menceritakan Wakana bahkan minta E-Mailnya ia menolak—ia tidak mau sahabat kecilnya harus berurusan dengan senpai-nya yang jago nendang itu.

"Yo~ Sawamura~"

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya berbisik tepat ditelinganya reflek membuat Sawamura melonjak kaget dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Miyuki! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" katanya sebal.

Miyuki cuma terkekeh dengan cengiran khas-nya. "Perbaiki bahasamu! Aku ini senpai-mu lho!"

Sawamura kembali merengut. "Kau tidak pantas disebut senpai dengan tingkahmu yang seperti itu! Tidak pantas!" ujarnya misuh-misuh tak jelas—yang di mata Miyuki terlihat lucu dengan tingkah tsundere.

"Ha ha! Terima kasih,"

"Itu bukan pujian, Baka-yuki!"

"Ha ha ha,"

"Tsk,"

Kondisi di sana pun menjadi hening.

Miyuki pun akhirnya membuka payung yang ia bawa dan segara berjalan untuk pulang. Sebelum payungnya terkena air hujan Miyuki berbalik untuk melihat Sawamura yang kelihatannya sedang berpikir _'aku ingin ikut tapi gak mau, ugh'_ —sangat mudah dibaca sekali ekspresinya.

"Ada apa Bakamura? Mau ikut?" tanya Miyuki dengan nada menggoda.

Sawamura langsung tercekat dan reflek menggelengkan kepala—gengsi sekali kalau ia harus meminta bantuan senpai berkacamata seperti Miyuki.

"Ha ha ha, kau tak usah malu-malu seperti itu, aku tidak akan 'memakanmu' kok Sawamura~" ia kembali berbicara dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Aku tetap tidak mau!" tolak Sawamura _keukeuh_.

Miyuki menarik lengan Sawamura. "Aku memaksa,"

"Hei!"

Selama perjalanan berpayung berdua keduanya terdiam, suasana sepi karena mayoritas siswa sudah pulang menambah kesan hening yang ada. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar selain suara langkah mereka.

Berada dalam situasi canggung seperti ini Sawamura memilih untuk melihat sekeliling—asalkan jangan melihat Miyuki yang kala itu nampak kalem. Tapi, egonya selalu ingin untuk melirik ke arah Miyuki—yang akhirnya dirinya malah memperhatikan sosok disampingnya cukup lama hingga Miyuki menoleh dengan senyuman menyebalkannya.

"Apa? Jatuh cinta padaku?"

"HUH! ENAK SAJA!" bentak Sawamura seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ha ha ha,"

Entah kenapa perjalanan menuju _dorm_ mereka serasa lama sekali. Sawamura yang gugup karena perkataan Miyuki tadi tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu sang Catcher—dia langsung _blushing_ seketika.

Tidak sengaja mata emasnya melirik ke arah bahu Miyuki yang satu lagi—lengan bajunya basah karena posisi payung lebih condong untuk memayunginya. Dan dari sanalah wajah Sawamura tambah memanas dan lebih memilih untuk diam sampai pada akhirnya ia sampai di _dorm_ dan bertemu dengan Chris-senpai—yang entah kenapa senyumannya terlihat kurang tulus.

.

Skor 1-1 untuk Chris dan Miyuki

.

Seorang Sawamura Eijun memang bodoh atau idiot. Untuk ketiga kalinya ia tidak membawa payung dan kembali terhalang hujan. Ia mendesah frustasi, mungkin hari ini ia akan kembali berlari menerobos hujan—berhubung bajunya yang satu lagi sudah kering.

Yang tidak ia bayangkan adalah saat melihat kedua senpai-nya sedang berdiri di depan loker dengan payung di tangan mereka.

"Chris-senpai? Miyuki-senpai? Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Sawamura polos seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Kedua _senpai_ -nya itu hanya bisa dia seraya mengeratkan pegangan mereka pada payungnya masing-masing.

"Ah, Eijun-kun! Kau lupa lagi membawa payung?" sebuah suara terdengar di belakang Sawamura.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum bahagia saat Harucchi datang dengan payung di tangannya.

"Harucchi~ kau penyelamatku~ aku ikut berpayung ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta Sawamura dengan memelas—membuat siapapun yang melihatnya luluh.

Harucchi pun tersenyum samar. "Baiklah," jawabnya pelan.

"Yeah!" ujar Sawamura seraya berjalan mendekati Harucchi yang sedang membuka payungnya.

"Chris-senpai! Miyuki-senpai! Aku duluan ya~" pamit Sawamura seraya berjalan bersama Harucchi.

Harucchi tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan negatif dari para _senpai_ -nya itu—tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak tatapan Sawamura. Lagipula jika ia tidak membiarkan Sawamura ikut dengannya salah satu dari mereka akan patah hati—jadi lebih baik seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Chris dan Miyuki yang ditinggalkan hanya terdiam.

Chris yang memasang wajah datar—tapi di dalam hatinya ia merutuk pelan karena cara modusnya untuk dekat dengan Sawamura gagal.

Miyuki dengan cengiran khas-nya pun membuka payungnya—meski dibalik kacamatanya ia tengah kesal karena acara modus untuk mengantar Sawamura berpayung berdua gagal.

Dan akhirnya kedua senpai yang cara modusnya gagal tersebut pulang dengan hatinya yang hampa.

Sebaiknya lain kali, jika ingin bertindak modus harusnya kalian lebih kreatif lagi agar Pitcher kesayangan kalian itu me- _notice_ tingkah kalian hahaha... XD

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Hahahaha, saia gak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ini fic absurd banget sumvah! :v

Maa, ini fanfic pertama Kyuu di fandom ini, yoroshiku ne~

Mind to review?


End file.
